It's What Pirates Do (Three Seas One Shots)
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: (Changed title and changed summary) Harry and Uma do a little bit of exploring while on the Isle. (Huma and Gil one shots)
1. Chapter 1

Getting Caught

Summary: Gil catches Harry and Uma doing a little something more than what a captain and first mate should be doing. (Harry x Uma smut)

 **OooooO**

A low moan escaped Uma's lips as she felt Harry's hands sneak up her blue turquoise skirt, the metal of his hook running along her smooth brown skin. Harry couldn't get enough of the softness that came from Uma, it was as if he was drunken by her though he never complained why would he when Uma was shivering under him begging for him to stop teasing her at this very moment?

The bed underneath them creaked, something that always happened when you slept on a ship that was crashed by waves from the ocean that connected the Isle to Auradon. But the sound was replaced by Uma's pleading words that were music too Harry's ears.

He hovered over her, his non hooked hand cupping her breast through her shirt, he loved making Uma shiver and squirm, like a worm on a hook so to speak. A smirk rose on Harry's lips as he moved his hands too grab her hands and lifted them over her head so she couldn't move. He licked his lips as he stared into Uma's lustful brown eyes, that look alone made him so turned on he couldn't wait to have Uma, he had to have her now.

"Uma.." He whispered with a purr in his voice while he leaned down blowing hot air into her ear, he could feel her shiver under him which made him smirk more. "Harry..." He moved closer pressing his already hard member that was still covered in his pants begging to be free from the restriction.

"Uma.. I need you.." He growled lowly as he leaned down and kissed her lips deeply shoving his tongue into her mouth not caring too ask permission knowing that Uma didn't really care about how rough they got whenever they were in this situation. Harry had been Uma's first, Uma had gladly given up her virginity to the son of Captain Hook. Who wouldn't?

Uma could feel herself loosing into the kiss, she felt Harry shove her tongue into her mouth causing her to moan against his lips she desperately wanted to hold onto him but Harry decided that she would no longer need her hands for tonight. She groaned lowly as she felt Harry's tongue swirl around hers, she tried too fight for the dominance of the kiss but when she did she felt Harry press his hard on against her thigh causing her to whimper.

Harry explored the warm cavern of Uma's mouth taking every inch on his tongue, he kept his grip tight on her wrists keeping her arms above her head, he moved his hooked hand down further running it along her side feeling her jump a bit from the touch before he moved down further letting it run along the insides of her thigh which caused her too mewl against his lips.

He pulled away slightly as he stared down at Uma, she looked so delicious laying under him, his eyes darkened more at the sight of her. "Uma.." He growled lowly as he moved her legs around his waist keeping her close so he could press against her womanhood showing her how turned on he was.

"You're driving me crazy..." He whispered into her ear letting his tongue lick the outer shell of it, he pressed butterfly kisses down her neck, he decided too let go of her wrists so he could use his hand. He started moving his hips against hers, he watched as she arched her back from his movement.

"Fuck..Harry.." She breathed out as she moved her hands too grab his biceps. The way she had moaned out his name caused him to buck his hips again. His hips moved at a slow and teasing manner, wanting too see how far he could go with teasing Uma. But he knew that Uma hated it when he teased her,

He moved his non hooked hand, letting it run through her turquoise braids loving how soft they felt on his fingers. He felt her hands reach the hem of his tank top his jacket had been gone a long time ago on the floor along with their hats and her shirt that he somehow managed too take off her. She tugged at the hem before lifting it up and tossing it off of him and to the floor.

Her gloved hands moved back to his chest letting them roam over the muscles, she moved her hands down further causing him too shiver while he leaned down and nipped at her neck , grazing his teeth into her skin.

She was about too unbuckle his jeans when she heard a twist on the handle of her door. She looked at Harry with wide eyes as she tried cover herself up but Harry didn't allow that too happen. He growled lowly as he looked at the door before letting himself cover Uma, no one was allowed too see Uma in a delicate state besides him and whoever dared too open that door will surely have their heart ripped out and fed to the sharks.

 **OooooO**

Gil had been trying too find Uma and Harry all day, as he had something he wanted too show them. Something cool he found at the docks. He asked around the Chip Shop too see if anyone had seen the two pirates but no luck. Uma wasn't supposed too work today as the Cook had told him.

Gil pouted as he headed out of the Chip Shop, the only other place he could think of was.. her cabin, but why would they be there when it was a nice day? He decided to go there anyways just too double check. He hummed too himself as he walked along the streets weaving his way through the sea of people who was crowding the market place.

He finally managed too get too the ship, he asked Bobby one of Uma's crew members if he had seen Uma and or Harry. Bobby pointed over too the cabin door that was underneath the steer. He patted his pocket too make sure that the item he had was still there he grinned as he moved over towards the cabin. Though he stopped suddenly when he heard a noise coming in from the cabin.

Was something wrong with Uma? His eyes widened as he fumbled with the door knob, he hoped that nothing was wrong with Uma otherwise Harry wouldn't be pleased. He knew that the son of Captain Hook cared deeply for Uma wither it was welcomed or not on the Isle. And he knew that Uma felt the same even if she never admitted it.

He wasn't as dumb as most people thought he was, he fumbled with the lock once more before it finally opened. His eyes widened when he saw Harry topless with Uma underneath him. His cheeks turned pink at the sight of his friends.

Harry looked as though he was ready too kill him at any moment which caused him to shift on his feet. "I..." Gil couldn't find the words as he shifted more feeling very embarrassed by this situation.

Harry growled lowly as he felt Uma's hands still on his waist. He stared at Gil who dared interrupt his time with Uma. " . .Gil." He gritted his teeth as he pressed himself closer too Uma causing her too whimper and Gil too blush more.

"Well! Spill it! I don't have all day!." Harry huffed as he kept Uma covered so Gil couldn't see her. Gil squeaked and nodded his head.

"I.. I um.. I found something by the docks and I really wanted too show you guys.. but .. I couldn't find you and.. Bobby said you were here and I heard a noise and though Uma was hurt.." He murmured as he fumbled his thumbs.

Harry growled. "So you interrupting my time with Uma so you can show us something you found?" He growled lowly. "Leave." He snapped at him which caused Gil to jump in his feet and scurry over too the door with his cheeks flushed while he left the cabin.

 **OooooO**

Harry sighed as he moved too uncover Uma who was glaring at him. "What?.. I did us a favor.." Harry murmured as he licked his lips. "Remind me too fix the lock." Harry said as he leaned down closer too Uma and kissed her lips deeply, knowing later that Uma would yell at him for being harsh on Gil but right now he didn't care he had a beautiful sea witch to please.

 **OooooO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Summary: Harry and Uma can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. (Harry x Uma smut0

Harry smirked as he was pressed against the wall of the back alley that was connected to the chip shop. It had been a long day of collecting money from those who dared live on Warfrat territory, to stealing little trinkets for his beloved Captain, even stealing food for the cook as he usually did because with Uma as his captain he would do whatever the sea goddess pleased, she didn't even have to wave her little pinky or raise her voice to demand him. Harry was obedient, loyal and would do anything to have Uma touch him, or smile in his direction, anything to have his beautiful sea witch give him the attention he desperately wished for.

After a long morning of working at the Chip Shop, Uma couldn't stop thinking about wanting to ravish Harry, something she's been thinking about a lot more recently. Everything about Harry swarmed in her mind, sometimes even distracted her while working. The way he spoke, the way he brushed her hair with his hook, the feeling of his well toned body pressed against her, while she moaned his name and him claiming her as his. Yes those were the thoughts that disturbed her while she worked.

Harry purred against Uma's ear as his hands grasped onto her waist keeping her close to him. Uma looked at Harry with lust, want and need, she licked her lips causing Harry to shiver from the sight. "Uma.. kiss me..please...I need it." He growled lowly as Uma smirked, she brought him down and kissed his lips deeply, a low moan escaped Harry's lips once their lips touched feeling himself getting drunk by her lips.

As Uma kissed his lips, her hands traveled down south, causing Harry to shiver again from her soft hands running down his chest, Harry nipped at her bottom lip begging for her to open her mouth, wanting to taste the sweet cavern he desperately craved. Uma granted him that wish letting his tongue slide into the warmth heat, a groan escaped his lips as Uma's hands found what she was looking for.

She pressed her hand against the bulge that was growing inside of Harry's tight pants, a gasp escaped Harry's lips as he felt her hand on his aching member that desperately needed to be released. A smirk rose on her lips as she pulled away from his lips. "Harry.." She purred into his ear, Harry's eyes darkened from the sound.

"Uma.." He growled lowly, he wouldn't dare to let anyone else this side of him, only except for Uma. The desire, the want, the need, the lust. Everything that he was feeling towards Uma no one else was allowed to see that but her.

Harry grabbed her hips pulling her close so their hips pressed together, a gasp escaped Uma's lips as she felt his bulge against her thighs, Harry started grinding against her, panting into her ear, he leaned in and bit down on her neck, the taste of the soft skin on his teeth.

Uma tilted her head back as she gave Harry more access to her neck, her hand moving back to the front of his pants, Harry growled lowly as he felt her hand.

"Please..Uma.." He moaned into her ear as he bucked into her hand causing her to chuckle. "Is this what you want Harry?' She purred against his lips, using her other hand to lift up his chin so they could stare into each others eyes. He looked at her with so much adoration and want in his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"Well..I can't say no to that face now can I?" She murmured as she looked at him before she unzipped his pants and grabbed a hold of his aching erection in her hand. Harry groaned lowly as he bucked into her hand wanting more from his beautiful sea witch.

Uma moved her hand slowly, teasing him as she leaned in and kissed his lips deeply, her eyes fluttered closed while she moved her hand. Harry moved his hips, a growl escaped his lips, he nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance again into her warm cavern,

Uma opened her lips as she let Harry gain access into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his as they battled for dominance, her hand still pumping his erection.

 **OooooO**

It was something exciting that he just had to tell Harry and Uma. Of course they were still a little be angry at the last time that he interrupted their..interaction. Gil looked everywhere for them, but once he went to the Chip Shop, he didn't see Harry at the usual table while watching the tv or Uma waiting tables.

Gil pursed his lips as he went over towards the cook to see if she knew where Uma and Harry were. The cook pointed out towards the door that lead to the back of the chip shop. "But, I wouldn't go there if I were you." the cook picked up a few trays and went to the sinks.

Gil frowned a bit before he shrugged his shoulders, it was something important that he had to tell them, he hummed as he went towards the door only to hear moans coming from the other side. Were they doing this again? A blush rose on his cheeks as he stared at the door.

Maybe he would wait until tomorrow to tell them, he listened to Harry moan causing him to blush more , he could hear the murmurs coming from Uma. He cleared his throat before heading back into the Chip Shop and over towards his regular table that he would usually sit with Harry and Uma.

 **OooooO**

"Do..you think Gil would come find us again?" Harry groaned as he felt himself getting closer to his release. Uma chuckled. "I'm giving you pleasure and you're worried about Gil?" She looked at Harry who bucked into her hand.

"Maybe the air head figured it out." Harry rested his forehead against Uma's shoulder as he felt the after math of his release, he panted heavily. Uma rolled her eyes as she lifted up his chin and kissed his lips deeply.

"We're not done yet." Uma murmured as she pulled away from his lips, Harry smirked as he licked his lips.

 **OooooO**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I'm so not sorry for writing this chapter. It's been bugging me for the past few days and Oh gosh, I hope you all like this. And don't worry I don't ship Ben x Uma x Harry together. This is just something that I couldn't get out of my head! And well we all know that Harry and Uma don't care who sees them. Am I right?

"Give it a rest Harry, Give it a rest." Uma said as she walked up to Harry who was leaning in closer to Ben with a evil glint in his eye, his hook under Ben's chin, a sneer on his face.

Harry grabbed Ben's shoulder and squeezed it a little bit roughly. How dare this king think he can just waltz on the isle and pretend that he could even look in his queen's direction? Or even utter her name? No, this king didn't deserve that. A predatory growl escaped Harry's lips as he looked at Uma with adoration.

"But Uma.." All Uma had to do was give him a look and he was by her within a heartbeat. "Harry, you know better than to do anything without an order." Uma tutted him as she placed her finger under his chin so they could look into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry my queen." Harry purred as he leaned in for her touch, the desire that her touch could bring made Harry wild, just the slightest feather like touch of her finger could drive him over board. Uma chuckled as she used her other hand and petted his cheek causing him to lean into her hand in complete utter submission.

"Uma.." Harry purred again his eyes darkening with want, wanting her to ravish him in so many possible ways that he could only think about. Uma looked at Ben who was watching them, putting on a show for the king, now that would just be cruel wouldn't it? A smirk rose on Uma's lips as she leaned in closer to Harry pressing her forehead against his.

Harry shivered from the touch of her hand moving from his cheek down to his chest. "You know what to do Harry." She murmured against Harry's lips as she moved to sit down in front of the king, Harry glared at Ben. Was Uma really going to do this in front of him? Though Ben seemed to not know any better as he kept staring at Uma.

"Oi! Beastie! Eyes up here!" Harry growled as he looked down at Uma before kneeling down next to her making sure that Ben was staring at him and not at his precious sea witch. He used his hook to brush the braids away from her neck, he stared at the smooth chocolate skin that always tasted like the sea, he licked his lips as he leaned forward placing his lips on her neck while feeling her shiver under his touch.

Uma moaned lowly as she closed her eyes from Harry's lips on her neck, Uma looked at Ben with the corner of her eye seeing the look on Ben's face caused her to smirk. So Mal wasn't putting out was she? The poor king couldn't even get release from his own girlfriend. How sad.

Harry moved her to lay down on the floor boards gently, keeping his mouth attached to her neck, leaving small nips and bites as his non hooked hand traveled down further, cupping her breast causing her to moan again and making Harry smirk at the sound.

"Uma.." He purred against her ear, he darted his tongue so it could run along the outer shell. "Harry..." Uma moaned in response, her hands moving up to his chest clutching onto his well toned biceps. Harry looked at her as if she was his whole world, that she was his queen, his captain and he was devoted to her.

"You see this beastie? She's mine." Harry glared at Ben who was shifting from feet to feet. A smirk rose on Harry's face once again, "And if you even think about looking at her, or even uttering her name again.. well let's just say you're going to be swimming with the fishes." Harry growled as he looked at Ben before Uma placed her hand on his cheek.

"Harry.. kiss me." She whispered as she looked into Harry's blue eyes with lust, Harry chuckled as he placed his hook under her chin, "Anything for you my queen." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Uma wrapped her legs around his waist, a few moments of kissing she pulled away and called over Gil who looked at the both of them with a blush on his cheeks.

"Gil, take Benny-boo down to the cellars. Harry and I have some unfinished business." Uma purred as she moved her hand and ran her fingers through Harry's hair gently causing him to melt in her touch.

Gil nodded quickly as he moved to untie Ben, Uma smirked as she noticed bulge in Ben's jeans, poor king it made her chuckle as she turned her attention back to Harry as she heard Gil head down to the cellars of the ship with Ben.

"Now.. where were we?" Uma purred as she placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Harry groaned as their lips met into a fiery kiss, there kisses were never gentle, or loving, always rough with a lot of teeth and lip biting but Uma didn't mind of course. She would rather have the roughness that left her with wanting more.

Harry moved so he could pull her closer, their hips touching causing both of them to moan. "Fuck me Harry..." She growled lowly as she grasped his neck after pulling away from the kiss. Harry smirked as he continued to grind against her making her pant.

"As you wish my queen." Harry purred as he leaned down and kissed her lips deeply again, letting their moans be heard throughout the ship.

 **OooooO**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Summary: Harry and Uma try something a little different (Without getting caught)

 **OooooO**

"Harry! Where in hell's name are you taking me?" Uma groaned as she was dragged out of the Chip Shop by Harry, not caring that he left the cook with no one to wait the tables but he was sure that Ursula would pick someone from Uma's crew to attend the tables when she finds out that Uma was gone.

"Ah, Ah me love, that is a surprise. I think you'll enjoy it. Now keep those peepers closed. No peeking." Harry tutted her as he saw her try to peek through her gloved fingers. A chuckle escaped his lips as he dragged Uma down the crowded market streets.

He kept his arm around Uma's waist, the smell of Uma went straight though his nose, the smell was so delicious it made him crave her even more, he kept himself close so he could smell her while they walked down towards the docks that was usually empty at this time of day while the market streets were busy.

He stopped once they were in front of a blanket that he had taken from Uma's cabin, they were close enough to the waters, watching as the waves crashed onto the shore. He looked at Uma before taking off her hands from her eyes

"Alright now you can open them." Harry murmured as he watched her open her eyes. Uma looked around as they saw that they were at the docks. She furrowed her eyebrows as she was about to open her mouth before she saw a blanket and a picnic basket that Harry must have snatched from the east side of the Isle.

"Harry.. what is all of this?" Uma asked softly as she looked up, seeing that Harry was staring at her with so much adoration in his eyes.

"I saw this on tv once.. it's a picnic.. I think. Well. I tried to make it uh… romantic I suppose.. but it's not the best. We don't have the fanciest foods like on Auradon but.. I figured food from the Chip Shop didn't sound so bad." Harry murmured as his cheeks flushed.

Uma felt her heart flutter against her chest, sure their relationship had always been about sex ever sense they discovered what it felt like. But they never had been on dates or anything like that. The people of the Isle despised those who shown weakness.

"Harry..." Uma whispered as she didn't know what to say. Harry chuckled as he looked down at the picnic. "Is..this stupid? This is stupid isn't? We don't have to.. I mean.. I just thought.." Uma placed her finger on his lips as a soft smile formed.

"I won't tell if you won't."Harry smirked as he wrapped his lips around her finger watching as Uma's eyes darkened from the sensation. His tongue slid around her finger as he tasted the fish from the shop, A low groan escaped Uma as she watched Harry.

After a few moments Harry pulled away before lifting up her hand and kissing the palm of it gently. He walked Uma over to the blanket and sat her down before sitting down next to her.

"I had the cook make ye your favorite..along with me self of course." Harry chuckled as Uma rolled her eyes. "The cook will do anything for you Harry, You should know that by now." Harry smirked as he took out two trays that were wrapped with their foods.

"Ah, I stole this from my father's liquor cabinet. I'm sure he won't even notice it's missin'" Harry pulled out a champagne bottle. Uma hummed as she watched him with a glint in her eye.

"Well, you better hope he doesn't know it's missing." She chuckled as she unwrapped her food, she took a chip from the tray and ate it.

Harry looked at Uma, watching as she licked her lips which caused him to moan at the sight. "Uma..." He breathed out. "I'm trying to be.. romantic here.. you shouldn't do tha'." Harry fought the urge to push Uma down onto the blanket and ravish her there, everything that Uma did it made Harry weak, he wouldn't deny that.

"Shouldn't do what Harry? This?" Uma teased him as she licked her bottom lip again making Harry squirm as he tried to fight the urge. "Please.. Uma.." Uma smirked as she saw the look on Harry's face. He was about to melt into a puddle if she didn't stop.

"I love it when you say my name.."Uma purred as she scooted closer, her fingers barely touching his her tray of food forgotten on the blanket. Harry's eyes darkened at her words. Screw this being romantic shit, he needed Uma and he needed her now.

He lunged forward and pressed Uma down onto the blanket watching as the water from the ocean make Uma's hair wet. He pinned her arms above her head making her gasp with want.

"Uma.. do ye have any idea.. what ye do to me?" Harry breathed into her ear making her moan as he knelt down and kissed her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I..I can think of a few things.." Uma whispered as she tilted her head back letting Harry have more access to her neck. The pirate latched his teeth onto the chocolate skin, moaning in delight from the taste.

He pressed down, his hips grinding against hers, showing her just how turned on he was just by the way she licked her lips. "Harry.." She whispered out his name as her eyes fluttered closed, she could feel his bulge against her thigh making her buck her hips.

"Harry please.. fuck me now.." Uma groaned out as she couldn't handle Harry's teasing any longer. Harry smirked against her neck as he hovered over her, brown eyes met blue ones as they breathed out with want and need.

"As you wish me captain." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her lips as they both undressed each other.

 **OooooO**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Summary: Harry gets a little bit jealous of someone flirting with Uma.

 **OooooO**

Harry walked into the Chip Shop with a massive grin on his face, he placed his sword at the check in as he walked over to his usual table. There were no signs of blue braids, or the sound of his favorite sea witch snipping at customers because they didn't get what they ordered.

He noticed Gil stuffing his face as usual with those disgusting yolks, he didn't understand how Gil could even eat that garbage. He grabbed Gil's shoulder and leaned in closer to him causing the blonde to look up after swallowing the egg.

"Would ye mind stop stuffing ye face and tell me where my precious sea witch is?" Harry growled lowly, Gil didn't seem to be to be affected by Harry's growl as he had been in the past. Gil licked his lips as he pointed over towards the corner of the shop where Jonas was talking with Uma as she tried to clean up the tables.

Harry felt his blood boil at the sight of Jonas touching Uma's arm, didn't Jonas know that Uma was his? And the other way around? "How long has he been over there?" Harry growled as he tapped his hook onto the table.

"He seemed to have been there a while.. Uma isn't budging.. though I can tell she's getting irritated." Gil murmured as he watched Jonas try to flirt with Uma as he leaned closer to his captain. He felt sorry for Jonas as he knew that Harry would hook him in a moment for touching what was his.

"Clearly, Jonas doesn't understand that Uma is working and doesn't like to be bothered while she was working." Harry sneered as he hopped off of his seat. His boots clomped onto the floors of the shop as he made his way over to Uma and Jonas.

"Jonas, I'm telling you one last time if you don't leave me alone, you will get kicked out." Uma sneered as she moved around the taller pirate who didn't understand no for an answer. Jonas grabbed Uma's arm causing her to drop her trays She was about to turn around when she heard a growl.

Harry couldn't stand seeing someone else touch Uma other than himself. Call it his.. possessiveness. "I believe that the captain told ye to back off mate." Harry growled as he wrapped his arm around Jonas's shoulders. Jonas gulped as he looked at Harry who lifted up his hook under his chin.

"Now.. here's what's going to happen.. you're going to pick up these trays.. you're going to bring them to the cook. And then you're going to apologize to the captain on your knees and beg for forgiveness. Unless ye want to deal with me hook? Harry growled as he glared into Jonas's eyes.

Uma felt her chest flutter at the sight of Harry. She licked her lips as she watched as Jonas nodded he bent down to pick up the trays quickly causing Harry to smirk. He moved closer to Uma and lifted up her chin with his hook.

"Did he hurt ye?" Harry murmured as he looked over Uma checking for any signs of bruises. Uma rolled her eyes as she pushed his hand away from her chin. "I could have handled that myself you know." A sneer rose on Uma's lips causing Harry to chuckle. He raised his hand and toyed with the teal braids with his fingers.

"I'm sure ye could have.. but I'm ye first mate and it's me job to protect ye."Harry murmured as he lifted up her hand and kissed the palm of it gently making Uma blush.

Harry walked her over to her throne, gently sitting her down knowing that all eyes were on her as he did so, he took off his pirate hat and moved to kneel down next to her, he felt her run her fingers through his hair making him melt from her touch.

"Ah, Ah, Jonas.. ye think ye can sneak out of here?" Harry growled as he noticed Jonas trying to sneak out of the Chip Shop, his blue eyes sparkled with delight as he felt Uma's fingers run through his hair.

"Gil! Grab him!" Harry ordered the blonde who stood up from his seat after stuffing his face, he rushed over to Jonas, he grabbed the taller pirate's shoulder roughly before bringing him over to Uma and Harry who was looking at Uma as if she was his everything.

Uma placed her hand under her chin, a smirk rose on her face as she watched as Gil shoved Jonas down to his knees.

"Now.. what should your punishment be?, for disturbing me while I was working hm?" Uma murmured as she toyed with Harry's hair in her fingers she could practically hear the purr that escaped Harry's lips from her touch.

"Harry.." She reached over and lifted up the pirates chin, her eyes staring into his. "Yes Uma.." Uma licked her lips as she rubbed his cheek lightly.

"Please me.." A smirk rose on Harry's face as he looked over at Jonas, finally he was going to show that Uma was his and no one else could touch her like he could.

"As ye wish." He murmured as he moved in front of her, he licked his lips as he moved to kiss her thighs making her shiver with want he pressed soft kisses and gentle nips on her skin, his eyes sparked when he saw red marks starting to show. He moved in closer as he could smell her, everything about Uma drove him over the edge.

He ran his hands up her legs, rubbing her thighs making her squirm under him. He moved his hands closer until he was just below her skirt, he looked up at Uma who had her eyes closed. He didn't care that everyone around the shop could see them, Jonas needed to be taught a lesson about touching what was his.

He leaned in closer licking the outer lines of her panties, a moan escaped her lips as she felt Harry moved closer, she felt his tongue on her folds making her grab onto his hair and bring him closer.

"Stop teasing." Uma growled as she watched Harry look up, his tongue running across his lips while licking off the juices.

Harry chuckled as he went back to pleasing his captain, showing that whoever dared to touch Uma again, they would get punishment.

 **OooooO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **OooooO**

The smell of cooked fish hit Harry's scent as he walked into Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe, the place was bare, not as packed as it had once been before Evie and Ben or Beastie as what Harry liked to call him, had taken VK's over to Auradon for a second chance at redeeming themselves.

Most of Uma's old crew had been picked, they had been reluctant at first, telling Uma that they didn't want to leave their captain, but with sad eyes and a heavy heart, Uma had forced them to leave. She forced them to go along with the only boy who brought a ray of sunshine on this cruddy Isle, Gil.

Gil had been in tears when Uma had forced him to get into that limo. Gil didn't want to leave Uma, Uma was his best friend along with Harry. They did everything together, the three of them were the fearsome trio on the Isle. She made Gil promise her to live a happy life, a life that he deserved, he didn't deserve the life that she was forced to live, Gil was far to precious, far to innocent. But now that Gil was gone, the brightness that Uma had felt was gone as well.

Harry had been asked to go to Auradon, personally by King Ben himself. But a first mate never abandons his captain. He couldn't bare to see the look on Uma's face when he would get into the limo. Harry had made a promise to Uma that he would always be there for her, he would never leave her side even when asked too. He was too loyal, too dedicated to the beautiful sea goddess that he had fallen for at a very young age.

Harry placed his sword in the sword check, he scanned the front of the shoppe, he looked at the table that used to be full of laughter, evil planning and Uma's promises for a better life. "We're not open yet.." A voice said across the room. Harry chuckled as he saw Uma with a broom in her hands.

He made a few quick strides over to her, he grabbed the broom from her hands and placed it against the wall. He moved them so her back was pressed against the wall, his hands press against both sides of her face on the wall behind her.

"Well if ye ain't open yet.. ye wouldn't mind if I did this." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily, Uma felt herself melt in his arms while he kissed her, all of her thoughts were washed away as he moved his hand into her braids gripping them tightly as their kiss grew heated, full of want and desire, their breaths becoming more rigid.

Uma moved her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his hair as their lips danced into a heated, longing and wanted kiss, a kiss that made Uma want more from him, A moan escaped her lips as she felt him press against her further, she could feel the tent in his tight ripped jeans press against her thigh.

When Harry felt Uma's fingers digging into his hair, he completely melted from her touch, the way her hands felt in his hair made him want her to do far more than just run them through his hair. He had always melted into her touch.

Harry pulled away from her lips, he pressed butterfly kisses down her chin, then moved down to her jawline, placing soft nips on her beautiful smooth chocolate brown skin, he felt Uma shudder from his touches. A smirk rose on his lips as he kissed down to her neck letting his teeth sink into her skin making Uma moan out his name.

"Harry.."The way she said his name sounded so beautiful, he could never get enough of her saying his name. Just like he couldn't get enough of saying hers. He moved up and licked the outer shell of her ear.

"Yes, Uma.." He purred into her ear, moving his hand down from her hair to her waist,gripping onto her hip with rough fingers.

"Someone could walk in.." She breathed out as she looked over to the doors, she knew that if someone even dared to walk through those doors, while she was in this state, Harry would hook them in an instant.

"Mmm, they could yes.." Harry purred again as he pressed himself closer to her, he clearly didn't care if anyone was going to walk in at the moment, he needed Uma. And he knew that Uma needed him even if she didn't want to admit it too herself.

"But, if they even dared to walk in.. well lets just say they won't enjoy what's coming to them." He grumbled as he stared into her eyes, all thoughts of their crew and Gil were gone. Uma chuckled as she grabbed a fist full of his hair, the desire in his eyes darkened.

"What's my name?" She growled lowly as she stared into his eyes, Harry felt his spine shiver with desire, the need to please his captain.

"Uma.." He breathed out watching as Uma smirked, she had leaned in closer, pressing kisses on his neck making him close his eyes, he groaned as he felt her teeth sink into his neck, the tent in his pants growing harder with want.

"Please.. Uma.." He breathed out, Uma looked at him, her own eyes darkening with pleasure, "Please fuck me." He growled. Uma chuckled as she cupped his chin harshly, grazing her fingernails over his skin making him moan with pleasure.

"What's my name?" She whispered against his lips. A moan escaped Harry as he felt her other hand cupping the aching bulge though his pants making him buck his hips.

"Uma..." He let out a whimper as he tried to get some release from her hand. "And who is your captain?" The sound of a zipper could be heard making Harry gasp and lean forward pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

"Uma.." He groaned out as he felt her hand sliding into his boxers, making him buck his hips instantly from her touch fingers.

"Kiss me." Uma whispered into his ear, he lifted up his head and kissed her lips deeply, feeling her hand move making him moan, Uma was the only one who would be able to do this to him, make him fall to his knees as he begged for pleasure, he would do anything to please his captain.

 **OooooO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Chapter Summary: (Past Huma, Uma gives her virginity to Harry, Uma is 14 and Harry is 15, taken place before the first descendants)

Uma could hear the sounds of music blaring from across the Isle in her mothers Chip Shop. Of course Mal would be celebrating her victory once again. And of course she wasn't invited to her silly parties. She sat at the docks while she stared out into the ocean with her legs curled up into her chest. Normally the waves of the sea calms her but tonight wasn't that night, not with the sounds of cheers and laughter that could be heard from all over the isle while those who despised Uma celebrated Mal's victory over her once again.

Harry had been invited of course, Mal wanted to make sure that Uma suffered by not having her one and only friend by her side while she licked her wounds like the weakling Mal made her to be. Uma didn't want to burden Harry by saying that he couldn't go to the party. It wasn't every day that he got a chance to go to one.

Uma sighed before standing up, she didn't want to hear anymore laughters, or cheers, or music. She wanted this night to end, she wanted to feel like she was Ursula's daughter, the powerful sea goddess, not some weak shrimp. She made a turn to leave only to hear footsteps. She closed her eyes as she waited to hear Mal's taunting voice.

"Leavin' so soon are ye?'Uma opened her eyes once she heard that thick Scottish accent that always made her shiver, turning around to see Harry standing behind her.

"Harry.." She breathed out, her eyes moving down to her feet not wanting her friend to see the weakness that she was currently feeling. She brushed off her skirt with nervous hands.

"Did ye really think I would go to tha' party without ye?" Harry chuckled but a frown slipped on his face seeing Uma like this made him want to hurt those who made her weak, who made her think she was anything less than the most beautiful sea goddess that he saw her as.

Uma bit her lip, she knew that Harry was so loyal to her, even at a young age Harry had remained by her side even when Uma didn't want to be bothered. Harry is what you would call a best friend if that was allowed on the Isle. She learned that a long time ago you can't have friends, they made you weak. But that's what she was right? Weak? Shrimpy?

"I..I figured you would want to go to at least one.." She said in a small voice. Harry shook his head. He walked over to Uma and lifted up her chin so they could stare into each others eyes.

"Uma.. tha' party was awful, it wasn't any fun without ye there, And besides why would I want to go tha' party if my beloved sea goddess wasn't there?" Uma felt her cheeks flush at the closeness, she looked into Harry's eyes instantly seeing the loyalty and adoration in them.

Harry stared at Uma, noticing the pink on her cheeks starting to form, a smirk rose on his lips being happy knowing that he was the one that made her blush and no one else. "Uma.." He whispered seeing the nervousness in Uma's eyes.

Before he could open his mouth he felt Uma's lips on his, he stood frozen for a moment, he had always dreamed of what Uma's lips would taste like against his own, the taste of sea salt, and fish combined made Harry close his eyes while he melted away from the kiss. If it had been anyone else that kissed him he would've shoved them off and hooked them immediately, but as this was Uma he wrapped his arms around her small petite form, pulling her closer to him.

Uma had always wanted to kiss Harry ever since she learned what kissing was, she wanted Harry to be the one to take her first kiss, she couldn't imagine it with someone else. She felt herself melting in his strong arms while their lips danced slowly as they both took what they could in the kiss until the need for air came between them.

"Uma.." Harry whispered against her lips, he looked down into those big brown eyes that he always found himself getting lost into. He licked his lips while trying to savor the taste of her.

Uma knew that if they stopped doing what they were doing now, she wouldn't be able to do it again. She needed to have more than just one kiss. She needed everything that Harry had to offer. She licked her lips her eyes meeting his bright sea blue ones.

"Harry..I want more..." She whispered her hand moving to his cheek, Harry gulped nervously, he knew what she meant by wanting more, he was nervous as too why she would choose someone like him to loose her virginity too. But he let that slide for now while he stared at her before moving to pick her up.

"If that's what ye wish." He purred into her ear as he made his way down to the sandy coast, the sound of the waves crashing surrounded them, the loud music and cheers and laughter could be heard while he placed Uma down gently onto the sand.

He paused for a moment as he took in Uma, he moved to take off his coat folding it so she could rest her head on it, he moved ever so slightly making sure that he hovered over her so no one could see her.

"Are ye sure ye want this Uma?" Harry moved his hand and brushed her braids away from her smooth skinned face, letting his fingers brush against her cheek. Uma nodded while feeling Harry's hands moving to undress her, she felt her top sliding off along with her skirt, she heard Harry breath out making her blush more.

"You're.. you're beautiful Uma.." Harry said with adoration, he looked at her small figure, everything about Uma was beautiful. How could anyone choose Mal over his beautiful sea goddess?

"Stop.. I'm not.." Harry growled, Uma was not allowed to say that she was not beautiful, he wanted to hurt those who say that she isn't. "Ye are Uma.. anyone with eyes can see what I am seeing right now." Harry moved down and kissed her lips deeply.

Uma shyly started taking off Harry's shirt, she felt Harry move away from her lips so he could help her take off his clothing. Uma could feel her breath leaving her, seeing Harry naked in front of her made her heart race against her chest. She moved her hand to the tattoo that was resting on his bicep.

"More Harry..." She whispered wanting Harry to do more than just kiss her. She moved her legs around his waist to pull him closer. Harry chuckled. "As ye wish my queen." He murmured against her lips. "This will hurt.." Uma closed her eyes nodding her head to his words. "Just relax."

When she felt Harry inside of her, she didn't regret anything that lead up to this moment, loosing her virginity to Harry was one of the best decisions she's made in her life.

 **OooooO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Chapter Summary: Uma ends up sick, making Harry take action and take care of his beloved sea goddess.

 **A/N: If anyone has any prompts they would like me to do please comment them below! I always enjoy reading your responses and I love each and every one of you!**

 **OooooO**

When the news spread around the Wharf Rat territory that his captain was sick, Harry didn't stop to think about anything else as he made his way towards the _Lost Revenge,_ shoving those out of his way as he made his way through the large crowd of the market place.

It didn't take him long to enter Uma's cabin, hearing his captain emptying her stomach in the bathroom, he made his way over to the closed door, he pressed his ear against the wooden frame, he heard Uma crying which made him place his hand on the knob.

"Uma?.." Harry murmured through the door hoping that Uma would let him in so he could comfort her. It was rare that Uma would ever get sick though the thought of someone poisoning her food came too mind which made him grit his teeth.

Once Uma was done, she moved away from the toilet her legs shaking as she tried to stand up only to fall back down on the floor. She whimpered when she heard Harry's thick Scottish accent through the door while she curled her legs up to her chest. She didn't want Harry to see her in her weak state. She was supposed to be the strong willed captain. But here she was crying on the floor in her bathroom as she just fell ill.

"Uma.. please, let me come in, I need to know if you're okay.." Harry gripped onto the door knob, his heart racing as he tried to calm himself, he didn't want to think the worst, but when something happens to Uma all thoughts of everything else is pushed aside and he can't focus on anything else except for Uma.

Harry opened the door slowly, he saw Uma curled up into a ball on the floor as she cried. His heart clenched at the sight of her. Seeing her vulnerable like this made him want to hold her in his arms and not let her go unless she told him otherwise.

He moved over to Uma, he slid down onto the floor next to her, He didn't bother saying anything to her, deciding to let Uma do whatever she wished.

"I..I'm sorry you have to see me like this Harry.." She whispered, Harry looked at her in confusion. "Uma.. when I found out you were sick, I came rushing as quickly as I could. I couldn't let you suffer this alone." Uma sniffed, she rubbed her eyes. She felt Harry wrap his strong arm around her smaller frame making her move into his warmth.

"Come on Cap, let's get ye to bed." Harry whispered into her ear, he brushed some of her teal braids away from her face, he slowly stood up, helping Uma to her feet. He felt Uma lean into his side instantly making his cheeks flush from the feeling of her smaller body pressed against hers.

 _'Now is not the time to be thinking those things Hook'_ Harry growled to himself as he walked over to Uma's bed, he gently laid her down, moving her under her covers making sure she was comfortable.

Harry moved over to the bathroom once more, pouring a cup of water from the sink, he made his way back over to Uma who had curled up under the blanket, he smiled at the sight, even when she was sick she still managed to steal his heart.

He placed the cup of water on the nightstand. "Make sure ye drink slowly okay?" Harry murmured, he moved some of her bangs from her eyes. Uma leaned into his touch, feeling the warmth coming from his touch.

"Thank you Harry.." Harry felt his heart flutter against his chest, he smiled softly at Uma, he reached out and held her hand in his. "I'll always be here to protect ye Uma.." Harry murmured, he lifted up her hand and pressed a soft kiss on the palm of it.

Uma smiled weakly feeling her eyes close slowly. "Can you stay with me?..." She whispered, Harry froze for a moment, he licked his lips. "Are ye sure?.." Uma nodded, Harry took off his trench coat, along with his hat and shoes he moved back over to Uma and curled into her back, his arm wrapped around her waist, he pulled her closer so she was in his arms.

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here." Harry murmured into her ear, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her neck, he moved some of the hair away from her shoulders, letting his lips trail down to her collarbone.

Uma sighed at the feeling of his lips, it made her feel a little better knowing that Harry was here with her, she pressed her head against his chest, letting her eyes flutter close while she listened to his heart beat.

"I don't know what I would do without you Harry.." Uma whispered, those words made Harry smile a little, he rested his head on hers, hearing her breathing even out knowing that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Holding Uma like this always made Harry feel calm, it kept his sanity at bay while he listened to her breathing, it soothed him just like the sounds of the sea. He brushed his fingers through her hair, feeling himself falling deeply for his captain,

"I don't know what I would do without you either Uma.." Harry murmured he pulled his captain closer not wanting to be exasperated from his beloved sea goddess. He wanted to tell Uma how he felt, he wanted to express those feelings so badly to her, but being on the Isle it's forbidden to even feel such things. But maybe one day, they would be free from it all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Summary: Harry has been acting a little bit more insane, more so than his usual self and Uma is determined to find out why.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the prompts! I adore each and every one of you and I'm so happy that you guys love this story! Please please give me more prompts, I have a few selected for later chapters! But all are welcome!

I also want to give a big thanks to Peeks and Pamme for being so kind and sharing their thoughts and ideas about every chapter. Huma needs more love and support! So please enjoy this chapter!

 **OooooO**

While walking the market place around the Wharf Rat territory, Harry kept himself close too Uma, glaring at those who even looked into her direction, who even tried to say her name, or speak to her. Uma had always loved the possessiveness and adoration that Harry showed to her, Harry watched as someone walked past them, bumping into Uma's as they walked by. Something snapped inside of Harry as he turned around to face the intruder.

Harry moved to grab the boy's collar, his hook under the boy's chin, he saw the fear in his eyes which made him smirk. "Never..touch..the captain.." Harry growled, his eyes darkening with anger, he watched the boy squirm in his grasp the fear of his hook under his chin.

Uma turned to see Harry holding onto a boy, she glared at Harry before grabbing Harry's arm. "Harry!, let the boy go!" Uma always had a soft spot for children, and if she let Harry hurt one she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"But, this lad touched ye Uma and he needs to pay for what he's done." Harry growled as the tip of his hook grazed the child's chin causing him to yelp. Uma clenched her fists feeling something inside of her stir watching as one of her tentacles came out and pushed Harry down to the ground, holding him steady.

Uma walked over to the boy, she knelt down in front of him. "You're alright. Go on." She whispered watching as the boy ran through the market place. She looked around seeing everyone staring at them. She growled and glared at them back. "Get back to your own business!" Uma sneered as she watched them scurry along.

Uma turned to face Harry who was struggling underneath the tentacle his eyes flashing with anger. "Uma! Let go of me now! He needs to pay!" Uma shook her head she lifted Harry up while placing him back on his feet. "What's the matter with you Harry? I'm all fine for possessiveness and adoration towards me but when you attack a child, an innocent child, that does not pass me." Uma growled as she kept her tentacle around him.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what is your problem." Uma moved over to Harry so they were standing face to face. She searched his eyes, trying too see any different signs of something being wrong.

"Nothin's wrong with me Uma.." Harry murmured as he felt himself calm down now that Uma was close to him. Uma crossed her arms. "Well you could've fooled me Hook, after that scene, I'm not sure I believe what you're saying."

Harry sneered, he turned away from her, he didn't like it when others got close to Uma, not even Gil. Uma was his and his alone didn't she see that? Why was she so willing to let the boy run away without punishment?

"Harry Hook, if you don't answer me right now, so help me.. I will take away this hook." Uma growled as she tried to get his attention. Harry snapped his attention back to her his eyes darkening. His hook resting under her chin, causing Uma to shiver in response too the cold metal.

Harry moved himself closer, not caring that the tentacle was still wrapped around him, he stared into her eyes, he felt something inside of him stir before he raised his hook down to his side an apologetic look rose on his face.

"'m sorry Cap'n." Harry murmured, Uma moved to lift up his chin, her hand resting on his cheek. "Harry.. please tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me with anything." Uma said soothingly as she tried to get him to open up.

Harry shifted his gaze, he licked his lips. "I..I don't like it when other people touch ye Uma.. I don't like seeing anything stare at ye, or talk to ye, besides me. Ye mine Uma..and I'm yours.. "Harry looked into Uma's eyes, Uma didn't know what to say, she felt Harry's lips on hers suddenly, normally they didn't care where they were when they kissed but Uma suddenly felt a little shy now that they were at the market place.

Harry kissed Uma with eagerness, want and need, his teeth grazing on her bottom lip, his hands moving down to her waist pulling her close to his chest, his tongue sliding into her warm cavern making Uma whimper from the penetration.

Their kiss turned heated, burning with lust, Harry could feel himself getting turned on by Uma's whimpers and her hands clawing at his chest. He moved away from her lips, kissing down her neck letting his teeth graze her skin wanting to show the world that Uma was his and no one else.

Uma could feel her breath leaving her as Harry bit down on her neck, her fingers clawing at his shirt, wanting nothing more than too rip off his clothing and have him fuck her right in the middle of the market place, but she knew that she couldn't. Their parents could walk in and see them at any moment.

"Harry.."She breathed out, trying too stop him, a moan escaped her lips. "Harry stop.." Harry sucked on her neck once more noticing the bite mark left there, it made him smirk.

"Let's go somewhere private.." Uma whispered into his ear, Harry grinned as they went back to her ship.

 **OooooO**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Summary: Gil ends up injured by his father, Uma gets angry but Harry tries to cool her down.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and amazing feed back! I'm so glad to have you all who enjoy my story! Sadly I wont be able to post as much but I will promise to post at least once every two -three weeks, I'll be starting work on Monday, But thank you again for everything! Please as always read and review!

 **OooooO**

Uma wasn't having a good day, but really when does she have a good day, when everyday she has to slave in the kitchen of Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe for her dead weight of a mother who is as useless as a dead fish?

Uma slammed a tray of food to a familiar pirate who always came in everyday to order the same slop, this food was gross, the only thing edible was the fish and that's because she didn't let the cook, cook it herself. She glared at the pirate who was about to make a remark about her service.

"Do you really want to test me?" She seethed quietly, her eyes darkening causing the pirate to gulp and look away, she smirked a little bit and flipped her teal braids behind her shoulders. "That's what I thought." She humphed, she looked in the corner of her eye noticing Gil and Harry sitting at the familiar table of the Chip Shoppe.

There was something off about Gil, something she noticed right away, he was holding his wrist with his hand, someone had hurt Gil, of course something like this would happen when she was already having a terrible day. She clenched her hands into a ball before making a few strides over to her crews table.

Harry stood up immediately when Uma joined them, taking off his hat in respect for his beloved Captain but he noticed the look in her eye, he looked down at Gil who had stopped talking to Jonas when Uma slid into the empty seat next to him with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Gil.."Uma hesitated for a moment, she glared at her crew who was staring at them with open mouths, She growled causing them to look away and continue to eat.

"Gil.. who did this too you?" Uma lifted up Gil's hurt hand causing the blonde to wince, Harry's eyes darkened with anger, Someone had hurt Gil? His grip on his hat tightened before he placed it back on his head.

"I-It..It was no one Uma.." Gil looked down knowing that if he told the truth, Uma would go nuts, and he couldn't stop her. But he noticed the the way that she was touching his hand, it made him blush a little bit.

"It was not, no one Gil.. someone did this to you.. and you're going too tell me now." Uma gritted her teeth. Gil gulped as his face paled. He let out a shaky breath before turning to look up at Uma, his eyes were clouded with tears, Uma instantly felt terrible as her gaze softened from the sight. Someone made Gil cry, someone hurt him and she was going to make them pay.

"Uma..it's not important.. please.. I don't want you to get hurt.." Uma looked down at the broken wrist, she wished she had magic so she could heal him, but of course they didn't have that luxury here on the Isle.

"It was your father wasn't it…?" Uma let go of his hand, she watched as Gil pressed it too his chest to hold it close. Uma stood up quickly, she didn't care that she still had the rest of her shift to finish, she tossed her apron towards Jonas before heading out of the Shoppe, Gil watched her, unsure if he should follow, Harry placed his hand on Gil's shoulder before rushing after Uma.

"Uma! Uma stop!" Harry shouted as he reached to her before she disappeared into the market place that was surrounded with pirates.

Harry placed his hand on Uma's shoulder, causing her to tense. He noticed the way she was holding her sword that she had taken from the check in barrel. He moved closer to Uma, his chest pressed against her back.

"Uma.. chasing after Gaston will not help Gil.. please, come back to the Shoppe," Harry murmured into her ear, his hand running down her side.

"I just.. I just wish this would stop Harry.." Uma felt herself falling in his arms, she buried her face into his shirt, "I want off this damn Island.. I can't live like this anymore..Not when it's hurting those I love." The word was forbidden on the Isle but with Uma those who dared call her weak they would get hooked by Harry instantly.

Harry pressed his lips on her neck as he tried to calm her down, "I know Uma.. I know.. but acting this way.. it will only cause more pain..please.. Gil needs us.." Harry brushed her hair back gently he watched as Uma turned to face him, she wiped her face.

"How do you always know what to say Hook?" Harry chuckled as he held her hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Because my precious captain.. I am a Hook, as deviously handsome as we are, we do have a way with words." Uma rolled her eyes while nudging him back some.

"Let's go.."Uma murmured, she took his hand as they walked back to the Shoppe together, because being together is what they needed now more than anything right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Summary: Harry begins a new tradition by kissing Uma under a mistletoe (Huma Christmas fluff)

A/N: Omg so sorry guys for not updating on this story as I should have been, I haven't given up on Huma, just a lot of things have been happening recently! Please as always R&R and enjoy the story!

-x-x-x-x-

On the Isle of the Lost, Christmas wasn't much to celebrate for the villain kids. Though Gil tried to make it seem like there is a reason to celebrate, he always sang christmas songs while they worked on the ship, trying to get the others to sing along, Harry would snap at him and tell him to shut up but Uma didn't mind of course, hearing Gil sing was something she looked forward to every year.

Uma didn't like the celebrate, she wasn't a party goer, especially after what happened at the Cotillion, but she tried not to remember that horrific night. It was Christmas Eve after all, time to start looking forward towards the future and not the past in which always tends to turn around and come back at any given moment.

Uma hummed to herself as she cleaned up the Fish N' Chips Shoppe, the last rush before midnight just left and she was exhausted, she just wanted to go lay down and not have to worry about opening up tomorrow morning. But she didn't think about there being one last person who dared to enter her shop when she was finishing cleaning. She turned to glare at the person only to realize it was Harry Hook her best friend, though she would never say it out loud to him.

"Need help there captain?" Harry placed his sword in the barrel next to the double swinging doors of the Shoppe, Uma rolled her eyes as she picked up a plate from the table. "Did you really come all this way to help me clean up? Because if so, that was stupid of you." She clicked her tongue which made Harry chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked before moving around and helping Uma clean up the mess that was left by her crew. Uma didn't mind cleaning of course, it was something that took her mind off of other things, like Harry and how close he would get sometimes, where she could feel his breath on her neck, or how his muscles shown well with his tight shirt.

"So, I was thinking.. since tomorrow, is Christmas.. we could try something different." Harry suggested as he placed the plates into the sink when they made their way back into the kitchen. Uma stood next to Harry, her blue braids hiding her face as she placed the plates in the sink.

"Harry, you know I don't celebrate.." Uma turned to look at Harry who was standing close enough that their bodies were almost touching. Uma could feel her breath leaving her, she told her self to calm down, trying to say convincing words that would get her to stop.

"Yes, Yes, I know that." Harry waved his hand, he looked down at Uma, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, tell her that he wanted her and no one else, there was no other girl that had his heart, no one other than Uma. "But this is something I saw on tv once.. something I want to try.. will you try with me?" Harry could feel his lips started to dry.

Uma chuckled while she brushed some of her hair back behind her ear, she looked up at Harry once more, not caring that there might be a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, I suppose.. it wouldn't hurt." She watched as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a mistletoe, something that she had only ever seen on tv, wondering how Harry was able to get his hands on it.

"I-Is that?.." She stammered, her eyes widened a bit. Harry smirked a bit before nodding his head. "Yes, CJ got it for me when she was in Auradon, though it's not like the ones we see on tv. But I think we can make do." He placed the mistletoe above them.

Uma felt her heart racing in her chest, Did Harry really want to kiss her?, was this his whole plan for coming here tonight?, she couldn't stop the blush from forming harder on her face, she looked down at her feet unable to find the words. She didn't stop herself from leaning into Harry's hand when he cupped her cheek, making her look back up at him.

"Uma, I've wanted to kiss you for so long, I know we're not allowed to show affection here on the Isle, but.. I wanted to do this, with you, if you want too as well.." He murmured, his thumb brushing on her cheek.

Uma nodded slowly, her arms finding their way around his neck, her chest felt like it was about to burst, her long childhood crush was just about to kiss her, and she didn't have the strength to push him away. How could she when he was looking at her like that?

Harry leaned in, letting his nose brush against hers, his lips pressed gentle at first, it was soft and sweet, almost like a princess and princesses kiss, but they weren't like that, they weren't royalty, they didn't have to hide their roughness and passion for each other.

Uma was the one who let the kiss turn into a more passionate kiss, their tongues meeting together, their hands gripping onto each others shirts, their breathing leaving them after moments of having a heavy make out session in the kitchen.

Uma could feel her lips bruising, swollen from Harry's kiss. She panted quietly, her hands moving down to his chest, Harry felt a smile on his lips forming, he had finally kissed the girl he's been wanting to kiss for long.

"Merry Christmas Uma." He murmured, Uma wanted to say it back but she couldn't find the words so she decided to lean in and press her lips on his chin before resting her head on his chest, Harry knowing that this was one of the best gifts Uma received.

-x-x-x-x-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Summary: Ben thinks that Uma deserves redemption, a second chance, Harry can't believe that he's siding with Ben on this one

"This has got to be some joke right?, does he not remember what I almost did to him?" Uma growled and shoved the scroll into Harry's chest, she wasn't having any of this. She knew that Ben saw the good in everyone, it was in his nature, she wanted to believe that Ben was right, that she can be good, be she's the daughter of Ursula, the queen of the sea, she's not allowed to be good or attend this petty school. She wasn't going to be weak like Mal and her little friends. No she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Uma! Think about it! This is our chance to get off of this rock! We can finally.. we can finally do something besides waste our lives slaving to our parents! I mean look at what ye mother is doing to you!." Harry said as he followed Uma around the shoppe, Uma turned and raised her hand causing him to stop.

"We both know that Gil doesn't belong here Uma.. he belongs with them, we should do this.. if not for us, but for him. Please.." Uma pursed her lips before turning to look at Gil who was talking with Jonas while eating a handful of fish sticks.

"Harry.." Uma turned to face him, he was staring at her with his big blue eyes, something that she could never say no too.

"I can't Harry, not after everything I had done to them, I'll be a laughing stock all over again once I set foot on that island. I can't.." Uma closed her eyes tightly, Harry moved closer and lifted up her chin, not caring if the other pirates saw him showing a little bit of affection. Uma deserved it, she always did wither she wanted it or not.

"You won't be alone Uma, you'll have me and Gil by ye side, and if anyone tries to humiliate ye, well we'll give 'em what they asked for." Harry growled, he had always been protective of Uma, ever since they were little kids. If anyone harms Uma in anyway, well let's just say it's not a pretty sight.

Uma let out a sigh, she looked up at Harry once more, her eyes not leaving his. "What would I do without you?" Harry chuckled softly he pressed his forehead against hers, his lips brushing against the smoothness of her skin.

"I'm not going anywhere Uma, not unless you're with me." Uma smiled a little bit, she leaned into his touch when his fingers brushed her braids back gently.

"I should get back to work, before mother decides to cause a scene again."She murmured before pulling away some. "Soon you won't have to do this anymore, and I'll make sure you'll never have to slave for anyone again." Harry lifted up her hand and kissed her knuckles which made Uma's heart flutter.

She let go of his hand and headed back into the kitchen to continue her shift. Harry watched with longing before he turned back to Gil along with the rest of the crew.

"Are you sure about this Ben? What if we can't trust her?" Ben looked up from his desk, he stared at Evie who was sitting in front of him. From the time that Evie has known Ben, she knew that Ben always believed in second chances, he gave Mal a second chance, but is it safe for Uma?. She wanted to believe him, that there's always good in people. People like them, she found it hard to believe it herself but Doug always seemed to show her that she was good wither she saw it in herself or not.

"She may have done horrible things in the past Evie.. but, if we keep living in the past how can we expect them to change?" Ben said softly. He saw the good in Uma, back on the ship, he saw someone who would do anything for her friends, even if that meant killing him too save them from the place that his parents had forced them to live on for years.

He stood by watching when he should have done something about it sooner, he vowed to give every child on that isle a chance. He was going to stick with this, to prove his parents wrong.

Evie gave Ben a small smile she reached out and placed her hand on his, Ben looked up at Evie a smile forming on his lips.

"Well.. I suppose we'll have to get the rooms ready won't we?"Ben chuckled lightly. "It would assume so. Tell Doug I said hello." Evie blushed a bit before leaving the office. Ben glanced down at his desk once more.

To Be Continued


End file.
